


Worth Fighting For

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, battle hookups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: She’s the only trained force-sensitive in the Resistance and General Leia Organa’s right-hand. He’s the force-sensitive supreme leader of the First Order. What happens when they start meeting up (*wink wink*) at battles?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958779
Kudos: 10





	1. Episode I

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! it's sydneyssmut from tumblr here on ao3! 
> 
> PAIRING: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren x Resistance Reader
> 
> WARNINGS: as I have said many, many times, this is a SMUT blog, so expect smut.
> 
> AUTHOR WARNINGS (basically me explaining what you will be seeing in this chapter): this chapter is pretty fluffy smut, but it will get more intense and smutty as they get to know each other better, kylo has a title kink, reader likes dirty talk, ummmm that’s pretty much it... hope you like it!
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

Reader’s POV

Are you here?  
You have been looking around since the minute the Resistance landed on whichever planet this was, desperate to see if he was here. You felt a tingle in the back of your mind, and then his voice.

Yes. Where are you?   
You let him into your mind in an attempt to allow him to see your location. Another tingle,

There is an old craft to your left. I’ll be waiting for you inside.  
You casually start making your way over to the large craft, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention. If anyone found out about your little arrangement with the Supreme Leader, both of you would be in big trouble, especially since you were the number-two to General Organa and the Resistance’s only trained Force-sensitive. And he was, well, the Supreme Leader and General Organa’s estranged son. It really was a terrible idea, but you couldn’t deny that it was thrilling and passionate. You had begun to develop feelings for the Supreme Leader, and that terrified every fiber of your being. The one rule that you had made for yourself was that this was a “no feelings allowed” situation. But, the more and more you had gotten to know Kylo Ren through your Force meetings, the more you had begun to fall for him. Of course, you would never admit this aloud to anyone and you buried it down deep in the back of your mind to prevent him from finding out. So far, it had worked. He suspected nothing. But you were slowly losing your grip and slipping up, and worst of all, he had begun to notice it. 

You finally reached the large vessel and quickly ducked inside and were immediately consumed by black robes.

“Hi.” way to be not awkward Y/N!  
He smiled and replied, “Hi.”

Waisting no time since you only had a few minutes before someone noticed you were gone, you began taking off your armory as he began doing the same with his. You couldn’t help but steal glimpses of his pale skin as the layers came off. His large and skilled hands fumbling with the clasps, the freckles sprinkled along his face. He was so beautiful, you thought. A faint blush broke out on his cheeks as he read your thoughts, knowing that you hadn’t intended to broadcast it. He responded by tracing his hands down your chest, giving your breasts a quick squeeze, before reaching the waistband of your pants. He quickly dipped down and his fingers immediately found your clit and began rubbing. You let out a quiet moan and began tracing his firm abs with your fingers, feeling goosebumps forming in the trail of your touches. A deep breath came from his mouth as you dipped your hands down to rub the bulge that had formed. You began rubbing the bulge, in-time with his rubs on your clit, and you both let out moans. 

“We don’t have much time, Kylo.”

He nodded and removed his fingers from your pants and reached down to unbuckle his pants and pull down his boxers as you did the same, leaving you both completely naked. He lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist, pushing back into the wall as his tip lines up with your entrance. He surges his hips forward and seated himself fully inside of you. You let out a gasp and he groaned deeply as you both adjusted to the sensation. It had been a while since the last time and you had forgotten how large he was. You looked him in the eyes and nodded, indicating that it was okay for him to move. He began with slow, deep thrusts, tucking his face into the crook of your neck and letting out the occasional grunt or moan. You threw your head back, letting out a moan as you felt his hot breath on your neck and his pace increased. 

“Oh, Kylo.” You moaned, “You feel so good inside of me.”

He let out a deep groan, “Stars, Y/N, you are so tight. Feel so good wrapped around my cock, shit, you’re taking me so good.”

He knows that you like dirty talk, something he discovered not long after your meet-ups began, and he used it to his full advantage, especially when he knew you were close.

“Kylo, I’m so close, please make me cum. I need it, Kylo, please.”

He suddenly ceased his movements and you almost screamed at the loss of friction. You looked up at him with wide eyes and a confused look on your features.

“That’s not my name, Y/N. Say my name.”

You knew what he meant. You really didn’t like calling him by his title, but you really needed to cum, so you gave in. 

“S...Supreme Leader, please make me cum. I need to cum. Please pound me with your fat cock and fill me with your seed, please. I need you to fill me, please.”

His eyes went wide and you swore that his eyes turned completely black. He let out a growl and started pounding you into the wall so hard that your eyes rolled back into your head. 

“Fuck Y/N. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember your own name. Gods, you feel so good around my fat cock. I’m gonna fuck you until you’re filled to the brim with my seed and it’s leaking out of your cunt. I’m going to, fuck, send you back to General Organa with my cum leaking down your thighs. I’m so fucking close. Can you feel how close I am, Y/N? How hard my cock is for you?”

You were so close to your release, words began spilling out of your mouth. “Yes, Supreme Leader. Your cock is so hard in my pussy. Please fill me up with your cum, please. I need your cum, Supreme Leader. Oh, fuck, yes Supreme Leader! I’m coming!”

You clenched your pussy as tight as it would go as you rode through your orgasm, and seeing your face contorted in pleasure and the feeling of your pussy around his cock brought Kylo to his own end. 

“Fuck, Y/N. Fuck you’re so fucking beautiful, Y/N. Fuck!”

You felt his seed spurting up into you as he kept bucking his hips into you through his orgasm. As you both came down from your highs, you thought about what he had said as he came. You’re so fucking beautiful, Y/N. That was new... it was probably just because he was caught up in the moment and was about to come... And then he did something that made your head spin. He places a kiss on the top of your head and then began to redress himself, leaving shortly after. Well, that was certainly new... and definitely against the no intimacy rule. 

Did he have feelings for you?

Kylo’s POV

The words just slipped out. You’re so fucking beautiful, Y/N. Fuck, I shouldn’t have said that; it’s against our rules. I’m not supposed to have feelings for her. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren doesn’t have feelings. But, I do. I have feelings for her. 

I’m so fucked.


	2. Episode II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can’t stop thinking about Y/N. Why did he let himself go enough to hint at his true feelings for her? Is their relationship ruined? He reaches out to find out. And then he masturbates to his imagination. Don’t really have a cool “summary” way to say it... he jerks off, you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here is the second chapter of “Worth Fighting For”! i am really trying to play around with POV because i’ve never really had to do something like that before and it’s definitely a challenge for me, so sorry if it kind of sucks but i’m trying!! this chapter, i played around with Kylo’s POV because i think its an interesting place to be and a challenge for me as a writer, since i’m a woman and... you know... not borderline psychotic?? lol i love him anyways.
> 
> PAIRING: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren x Resistance Reader
> 
> WARNINGS: umm... smut... but who’s surprised?? sort of slightly degrading dirty talk if that bothers you. look in the author warnings section for more clarifying details if needed.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): kylo’s paranoid and slightly insecure mind, also his dirty mind, that’s in here too, kylo imagines that reader is his empress, and she sucks him off, and then he eats her out, he slightly degrades the reader, but only slightly!!, calls her “slut” and tells her that she’s a good girl, all that fun stuff, the dom kylo we all know he is, a title kink if you squint, lots of dirty talk, ummm... that’s all i can think of for now, i can add on later if necessary.
> 
> p.s.- the sentences that begin with “~” are a narrative voice whose sole purpose is to establish contrast between the happenings in kylo’s mind and reality.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

Kylo’s POV

Should I just reach out to her? I haven’t stopped thinking about her or worrying about the status of our relationship since our last meeting. But I don’t want to seem desperate or give myself away even more than I already have. I’m just going to do it. She probably won’t even let me in anyway...  
I close my eyes and extend my hand to her through the force, attempting to latch onto her force signature. Soon enough, I latch on and await her response. She grants me access almost immediately, almost as if it was second nature. 

I beamed the first word: Hi.  
I hear her response in my mind: Hey.  
How have you been feeling?  
She lets out a small chuckle before responding: Like you care.  
I do. You’re my force equal. We’re attached whether you like it or not.  
What do you really want, Supreme Leader?   
I hesitated before responding: I just wanted to confirm that we’re on good terms and that there was no confusion on the nature of our relationship, considering what I had said in the midst of our last meeting.  
Oh, you mean when you said that I’m beautiful? That?  
I cringe, Yes...that. It was inappropriate and it won’t happen again. I just wanted to make sure that everything between us was sorted out and understood. Nothing has changed for me. Has anything changed for you?  
No, of course not. We’re all good.  
I almost sighed in relief before responding, Good. I’m glad that we cleared things up. Sounds like there will be another battle within the next few days. I hope that we can meet.  
Sounds good. See you there, Supreme Leader.  
I pull out of her mind quickly, not wanting to give her insight into more of my true feelings. I lay back on my bed, enveloping myself into the silk of my sheets as I begin to allow myself to slip away into my imagination:

I imagine her standing beside me, as my empress. Her beautiful, creamy skin draped in black and dark red robes, similar to my own. It is taking all my willpower not to reach over and suck dark marks into her collarbones, marking her as mine for all to see. I imagine walking into our shared quarters and seeing her delectable body laced up in blood red lingerie. I nearly come right then and there as I fully process the scene before me.

“Oh, Supreme Leader, come and lay with me. You’ve worked so hard, let me help you relax, baby.”

~Kylo began stroking his cock faster at the thought, rutting his hips up into his fists:

She bent down in front of me, touching me through my robes as I run my hands through her beautiful hair, tilting her head up until her eyes met mine.

“Gods, Y/N, you’re so beautiful. My empress, all laced up and on display for me. I bet you’re wet for me too, huh? So wet for your Supreme Leader.”

“I’m so wet for you, Kylo. Almost soaked through my panties, all for you.”

I growled, “Oh shit baby. Can you feel how hard I am for you? Straining against my pants because of that kriffing sexy lingerie and your luscious body. Now, be a good girl and suck my cock. Suck your Supreme Leader’s big, fat cock.”

Her eyes widened, almost not believing the words coming from my mouth before beginning to fumble with my robes, trying to pull my cock out from underneath the confines of fabric. She eventually succeeded and I gasped as her hand wrapped around the base, jerking quickly as her tongue played with the head. Then, she steadied her hand and before I could even make a sound in protest, she quickly enveloped my length in her mouth. I moaned loudly in pleasure as she begins bobbing her head up and down and sucking. 

“Fuck...Y/N...fuck... your tight little mouth feels so good wrapped around my fat cock. Bet you’d like to suck my cock all the time wouldn’t you? My little slut, ready and waiting to be my fucktoy any time I need you. Huh? You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Y/N?”

She moaned around my length in response and I could see her roughly grinding into her own panties, desperate for friction. Damn, if that wasn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. 

~Kylo’s hand increased its strokes, hips still bucking wildly against his fists as the vision continued:

I knew that I was close. I grabbed onto her hair tighter and forced her down further on me, fucking up into her throat.

“Yes, right there Y/N. Right fucking there. I’m gonna come, baby, I’m so close. Gonna spill my seed all over your pretty face and down onto your tits. Shit, you’re gonna look so good with my cum all over you. Oh, fuck! Fuck!”

I pulled her mouth off just in time for my ropes to come splashing onto her face and tits. I grunted, thrusting into my own fists, milking myself completely before collapsing backwards. 

~Kylo fucked his fist so hard until he felt the familiar white liquid coating his chest, her name in his mouth the entire time. He moaned in relief, but his imagination continued to run wild:

“Strip for me and then come up here and sit on my fucking face.” I grumbled. I felt her get up and start to unlace the front of the bodice, slowly revealing her beautiful chest and rubbing my cum all over her breasts with one finger while bringing her other up to collect the cum on her face and lick it up. I got hard again immediately at the sight. 

“Oh yeah, eat my fucking cum, dirty girl. Shit, you look so hot like this, Y/N. Now take the rest off and come sit on my face. I want to make you feel good. I want to hear you scream my name as your pussy clenches around my fingers.”

She moans, reaching down to pull her panties down and then crawling up my body, making a stop to tease my hard cock once more before wrapping her legs around my head. I was now face-to-face with her beautiful, dripping wet pussy. I kissed and sucked around her thighs, purposely sucking dark marks into them. Claiming them as my own while teasing her a bit, not giving her what she really wanted. I felt the grip in my hair tighten as she grunted and pulled my head further into her crotch. 

“Please, Kylo, baby, I need your mouth on me so bad. Stop teasing.”

I smirked and let out a small chuckle, vibrations causing her to moan lightly. 

“I’ll never grow tired of hearing you beg for me, Y/N.”

With that, I dove in. Teasing her clit with my tongue, I lined up two fingers with her entrance before pushing in, causing her to squeak. Her walls clenched tightly around my fingers that I was almost concerned for the circulation to my fingers. That concern quickly faded as I started thrusting my digits into her, speeding up and slowing down to maximize her pleasure. I loved watching her squirm and writhe around my touch. I began fully licking and lapping at her clit, inhaling her scent. It was intoxicating and I couldn’t help but reach my hand down and stroke my hard length. I could feel her drawing closer to orgasm, tightening around my fingers, so I pulled out of her completely, only to immediately replace my digits with my tongue. She bit back a scream.

“Oh fuck! Kylo, baby, I’m so close. Please let me come on your tongue! Please, I need it!” 

I couldn’t help but smile at her words, knowing that she was begging for me. I pushed my tongue in further and used my middle finger to toy with her clit as I felt her walls convulsing, falling over the edge with a cry of my name. I kept up my attack through her orgasm, wanting her to ride it to the fullest, to make her feel the best I could. I pulled away from her and she flopped back, exhausted and satisfied.

~As Y/N reached her peak in his fantasy, Kylo reached his own with only her name on his lips as he spilled himself on his chest. 

As he came down from his high, he could only think about one thing: the fact that he was so thoroughly fucked for Y/N...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! be on the lookout for the next chapter as well as my other fics!! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	3. Episode III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another battle is brewing, but until then... force sex, baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here is chapter 3 of WFF! people seem to like this series the most so far, besides my oneshots, so i’ll continue making chapters! i’ll get around to making more chapters of Twice As Bad too, but it will be on a short hiatus for the time being. hope you like the third installment of battle hookups and space kiddos sorting out their feelings for each other!
> 
> PAIRING: resistance reader x supreme leader kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: some smutty goodness. language as well.
> 
> READERS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): smutty goodness, porn with (secret) feelings, but the feelings are starting to come out, kind of an angsty ending, just some confused space teens trying to figure out feelings, dirty talk, dom kylo, he calls the reader “slut” at some point, umm thats all i can think of.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

Last night, you had a vision through the Force. 

You saw yourself taking the hand of Kylo Ren, standing by him and marrying him in order to become Empress of the First Order. And it was so simple, so easy for you to join him.

The thought alone shook you to your core. Were you questioning your alliance to the Resistance? To the light? 

More importantly, since Kylo is also strong with the Force, was he feeling this conflict as well?

\---

Kylo awoke, chills running down his spine and sweat coating his body. The vision came to him again last night.

He stood with Y/N and his mother as a Resistance fighter. He had turned to the light. Turned against the First Order. And it was so... easy. The decision. He almost didn’t even hesitate.

Why am I feeling this conflict? And is Y/N feeling it too?

\---

You hadn’t been able to focus on work all week because of the vision you had. And that had been stressing you out. You could barely sleep, eat, or focus, and you had finally reached your breaking point. 

That night, you reached out to Kylo through the Force, projecting one thought into his mind:

I need you to Force-fuck me  
He let you in the second you projected the message, breaking his record for fastest pickup on a Force booty-call. When he appeared in front of you, his eyes were already darkened with hunger.

“What do you need from me, Y/N?”

“Kylo, I’ve been having a really stressful week and I just need some... relief. I want you to take my mind off of everything by fucking me so hard that I forget my own damn name. Dominate me, Kylo. I need you to, please.”

Holy shit, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing that Kylo had ever heard. His eyes widened at your words, before emitting a low growl and stepping towards you, standing right in front of you and looking down. He looked so at-home, so composed, that it sent a chill down your spine. Yup, you were going to enjoy this all right.

“Strip. Lay back on the bed once your done.”

You’d never heard his emotionless “boss” tone in a sexual context before. But damn, it was sexy as hell. You obeyed, Tugging your tank top over your head and then remembering that you didn’t have a bra on. With a bare chest, you grabbed the waistband of your shorts and lifted your hips up just enough to pull them down along with your underwear before taking them off your ankles and tossing them to the side. You lay back on your bed and await more commands. 

After observing your naked body for a few moments, he spoke again.

“Pull your legs up and spread them apart for me. I want to see how wet you are.”

You did as he said and he came closer, now standing directly over top of you and moved his hands onto your thighs, stroking the creamy skin and admiring your exposed sex.

“Mmmmmm...Y/N, you’re already so wet and I haven’t even touched you. Filthy girl, getting soaked just from my instructions. I’m going to fucking wreck you, Y/N, so much so that all you’ll be able to remember is my name. Is that what you want, slut?”

You blushed at the name. Holy shit you loved when he called you a slut. You nodded, saying “Yes, sir. That’s what I want.”

You saw something ignite in him after you had called him sir. This man and his title kinks... you smirked. Even though he was in control tonight, you still knew what he liked and wanted to use it to your advantage. You loved making him slip up in his dominant role.

He bent over, lips meeting your neck just behind your ear and bit down before whispering in your ear.

“Such an eager little slut”

You let out a soft whimper as he nipped at your earlobe and then continued his assault on your neck. You felt one of his hands slowly sliding up to your chest and then felt him sharply pinch your nipple, causing a small yelp to come from your mouth. His other hand slid down to lightly graze the outside of your folds, teasing you. Your breath caught in your throat with anticipation as your sex pulsed. 

“Oh, Kylo. Please touch me, please I need it. I need you so bad.”

He smirked,

“Only because you look so sexy when you beg.”

Finally, he slid his fingers into your folds and teased your clit. You moaned loudly, arching your back as you finally got the relief you’d been craving. 

He purred against your neck at your reaction, rubbing harder on your clit.

“Mmmmmmmm... yes, Y/N. Keep moaning for me, don’t hold back. I want to hear what I do to your beautiful body. Wanna hear what feels good, baby.”

You let out another soft moan.

“Your fin-SHIT!”

He roughly inserted two fingers into your dripping pussy and began thrusting in and out, scissoring occasionally, making sure that you were ready for his length. 

You let out a moan or groan with every stroke of his fingers, you simply couldn’t help it. He just felt so damn good and you were just so wound up from the week. He sat up a bit, removing himself from your neck and brought his hand down to his growing length, palming himself as he fingered you roughly. You knew that it wouldn’t take much, you were already close from all the teasing. 

“Kylo, I’m so close, please. Please let me cum. I wanna cum all over your fingers. Please, I need it so bad.”

Normally, he would have denied you this orgasm, but he knew how much you needed this, so he brought his thumb up to your clit and then you were falling over the edge.   
“Fuck...Kylo...fuck!” you screamed as you began coming down from your high. 

But before you could fully recover, he lifted you up and took your place on the bed, leaving you on your knees on the floor. He lifted his hips up to take his pants and boxers off, discarding them somewhere on the floor before reaching down to grab your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“Suck.”

He guided your mouth to his length and you immediately latched onto the tip of his cock, suckling there for a moment before taking all of him in your mouth. He groaned, hand coming around to grip the back of your head. He let you take him at your own pace for a few minutes before he began thrusting his hips up against your mouth.

He pauses his movements for a moment and said, “Fuck, Y/N. I’m gonna fuck your little mouth until it’s filled with my cum and you’re gonna take every single inch. Do you think you can take my cock, Y/N? Think your slutty mouth can take my big fat cock, baby?”

You moaned around his length, nodding your head.

“Good girl. I know you can take it.”

Then, without warning, he thrusts up into your mouth, causing you to choke a little bit. He looks down at you with concern, but you nod slightly, letting him know that you were okay. He continues thrusting up into your mouth, steady at first, but he slowly began losing control, furiously fucking your mouth.

“Fucking shit, Y/N. I love this filthy mouth. So wet and tight around my cock, feels so good. Oh Gods, Y/N, I’m getting close. Gonna fill your mouth with my cum and watch you swallow it. Might even have enough to put on your face too. I bet you’d look so fucking pretty with my cum all over your face...fuck, I’m so close baby...”

He gripped the back of your head tighter and tighter, forcing your head down his cock as he thrusted up, chasing his release.

“Fuck, Y/N... FUCK! Open your mouth wide for me, baby. Gonna fill your hot mouth with my seed. Now Y/N, SHIT!”

You opened your mouth wide, letting his tip sit on the edge of your tongue and soon felt the bursts of liquid on your tongue. He groaned above you, milking himself with his fist until he was empty. You waited for him to sit up before swallowing his release as he watched with lust-blown eyes. 

Even after all of that, he was still rock hard. You were confused and almost as if he read your thoughts (which he definitely did), he said,

“One of the many perks of being a Force user. Now, let’s get you up on this bed, shall we?”

You moved to stand up but your legs were pretty much useless jello at this point, so he extended his hand and pulled you up into a kiss, a silent “thank you” before grabbing your hips and throwing you onto the bed. You loved how he could go from rough to sweet to rough in a moment.

“Get on your hands and knees and spread your legs wide. Show me your wet pussy, Y/N. I want to see how wet sucking my cock has made you.”

You somehow managed to prop yourself up on your arms and legs before spreading your legs open, exposing your wetness to him. You felt him bend over, going underneath your opening and examining it before bringing his mouth up to lick and suck the juices up. You yelped, not expecting to feel his mouth, but you weren’t complaining...

He sat back up, licking his lips before bringing the head of his cock to wipe and tease against your folds. Once he felt sufficiently lubed up, he slid into you slowly, knowing that you were sore and sensitive from your first orgasm. You moaned, forgetting how much he stretched you out with his girth. He stayed still for a moment, letting you adjust to his size and leaning over you to kiss your shoulder lightly. Then, he began ruthlessly thrusting into you, hands on your hips to rock your body back and forth with his motions. Your combined noises sounded like an erotic symphony, your moans mingling perfectly with his grunts and the sound of skin slapping as he drilled into you from behind. He began thrusting faster and faster, reaching deep inside of you until he rubbed one particular spot that made you gasp. He kept thrusting up to meet that place until he felt you squeezing around him.  
“Unnhhh, Kylo, oh fuck baby, I’m so close. Please, I need to come, please. Let me squeeze your cock good like I know I can.”

He growled, taking one hand from your hip and pushing your head down into the sheets, forcing you to collapse down onto the bed while your hips stayed up to meet his demanding hips. He grunted with every stroke and his grip on your hips became so tight you knew you’d have bruising.

“Fuck, yes Y/N. Squeeze my fat cock with your tight little pussy. Come all over my cock.”

And with that, you fell over the edge for a second time, crying out his name as you squeezed his cock with all the strength you had left, causing him to moan loudly. His strokes became erratic as he pulled out quickly, shooting his load all over your back, fucking his own hand through his release while groaning out your name. He collapsed on the bed next to you, bringing your body against his chest and attacking your face with kisses. You giggled but quickly remembered your arrangement rules and pushed him off. He pulled away awkwardly before you suddenly tugged his head down to meet your lips in a quick kiss, knowing that it was against the rules but not really caring anymore. You were so utterly fucked for him, but you couldn’t reveal that to him. Not yet, anyways...

You both stared into each others eyes, drinking each other up because even though he wasn’t actually there, you both wanted it to be. He would soon be leaving, and just thinking about it made your heart ache. You wished that you didn’t have to be in a Force bond to have these moments. You wanted him to really be here, laying next to you with his arms wrapped around you.

I want that too Kylo thought as he read your mind, but he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t let you know that he has feelings for you too, so he just kept his thoughts to himself and relished in feeling your body pressed against his.

You looked up at him with sad eyes, knowing that he would have to break the connection soon. He took a deep sigh before unwrapping his arms from you and sitting up. 

“Until next time, Y/N.” he said and then he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! this chapter was kind of a bitch to write because i didn’t know exactly how i wanted it to go, but once i figured that out it got easier. i consulted plenty with friends, so shoutout to them for helping me get through my creative block! i love you all and thanks for all the support of my writing!! keep an eye out for more chapters and oneshots! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! kudos and feedback are always greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
